User blog:GamingFanatic/SUPER SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS! TWO STORIES AND ONE VIDEO GAME!
HELLO EVERYONE!!! WELCOME TO THIS SUPER SPECIAL FRIDAY!!! Now, prepare yourselves for epic news! Story One: I AM TURNING OUR RPS INTO STORIES!!! 'nuff said. Story Two + Preview: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???: In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree... *'''The inside of a small house is shown, with a blonde, 9 year-old boy in green seen sleeping on a bed*''' Great Deku Tree: The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. *'''The camera focuses on the boy in the bed*''' Great Deku Tree: However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy... *'''The boy is heard mumbling in terror in his sleep, and his dream is shown*''' *'''The boy is shown in front of a drawbridge in a field, with a blue fairy beside him. It's raining out, and it looks as if it's night time*''' *'''A white horse carrying a woman and a young girl dressed in royal clothes runs from the drawbridge*''' *'''The boy turns around and sees a black horse, carrying a dark-skinned, evil-looking man with red hair on it, with the man smiling evily*''' *'''The man looks at the boy and holds out his hand, with the boy looking in terror*''' *'''The scene cuts to reality, with a blue fairy looking at a giant tree that appears to have a face, which is the Great Deku Tree*''' Great Deku Tree: Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither... *'''The blue fairy draws closer to the Great Deku Tree*''' Great Deku Tree: Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But...before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee! *'''Navi, the blue fairy, flies away from the Great Deku Tree*''' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- YUP! It's ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time''. Now, you'll see the epic adventure unfold in story form! I hope you'll all like it. The Video Game: Based off Le Epic RP, I'm making a video game out of it, called "The Legend of Role-Play". What you see to the right is the in-game map of Hyrule. Production on this game has already started, and it should be complete in the near future. IN CONCLUSION All these series will be seeing the light of day VERY soon! I hope you all look forward to them! You're invited to Mike Tyson's Techno Dance Party! 18:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Role-Playing Category:The Legend of Role-Play